Secrets of 4 best friends
by PrincessSakura98
Summary: they cant find out who we really... we have to promise... promise this on top of our promise to be friends for ever...
1. Hinata's secret

Secrets of 4 best friends

Chapter 1: Hyuga Hinata's secret

Hyuga Hinata sat lazily at the edge of her bed. She heaved a lazy sigh and sat up straight and continued to brush her short violet hair. Her pearl eyes stared straight at the violet walls of her bed room. Every thing around her was violet. Even her bally shoes across from her bed were violet. The color was the only color Hinata had allowed to enter her room.

"Hinata-san, you're going to be late…" Sakura's voice sounded from behind Hinata's bedroom door. "Coming." Hinata answered softly before getting up and grabbing her ballet shoes, and out fit. She walked back to her bed, looking for a purple gym bag.

"I will be home for lunch," Hinata stated softly as she walked by the quite kitchen, where her other three friends sat, munching on there daily breakfast. She grabbed some toast with jelly and ate it quietly

It was a normal morning in the Yamamuri house hold. (AN: Yamamuri is going to be Ten-ten's last name.) Ino sat across from Sakura who had her hair high in a pig tail and her school bag by her side. Ino was in her businesses suit with her bag across her lap. Ten-ten sat next to Ino and across from Hinata, with her hair down and her duffle bag on floor, close to her leg.

Hinata was the first to finish, like always and was the first to leave the house quietly. It was always quite in the house hold. Hinata hoped onto her purple civic and drove off to work.

It wasn't long till she reached the building. She quietly made her way through the back door of the restaurant and put her apron on.

"O! Hinata! When did you get here?" A voice asked cheerfully behind the now shocked girl. The blonde young man made his way to his top chef and smiled at her blushing form. Hinata turned around and bowed, before walking off to the kitchen with out a word. Naruto smiled at him self before whistling and making his way back into his office.

"Good Morning Hinata-san!" Konohamaru greeted happily as he entered the kitchen through a different door, and started to put on his uniform. "Morning." Hinata said, returning his greeting.

The day went on UN eventfully. Soon it was five at night, and Hinata's shift was over. "Konohamaru-san… I need to leave, my shifts over… Could you please tell your brother I left?" Hinata asked the young child that was placing a plate of cake onto a silver tray.

"Sure thing Hina-chan!" Konohamaru said happily as he walked away. Hinata walked out the back door and made her way to her car.

In less then five minutes, Hinata had arrived at the Oak Valley Studio. She entered the building quickly and made her way to the 14th floor. The very top.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped Hyuga Hinata. She had on a small black shirt and a pair of short shorts that complimented her silky white legs.

The moon was already out. Its crest shape matched Hinata's necklace.

Soon Hinata was dancing around the roof top, to music in her head.

_Lies on my breath  
I am drowning in my dread  
The wind is getting strong  
The wind is getting stronger  
_

Hinata started to sing softly to her self. This was the song that reminded her of her feelings. Her feelings that were never meant to be said out loud.

_There's no second chance  
Once the devils made you dance  
The sky is getting dark  
The sky is getting dark_

Hinata looked up and reached. She wanted a star… Any star… So long as she can call it her own…__

Can't you see  
Can't you see  
We were never meant to be  
It's no secret  
That I'm your Chyna girl  
Don't you know  
Don't you know  
That it's time for me to go  
It's no secret  
That I'm your Chyna girl

Her body moved gracefully, and her flexibility was greatly shown. Her silver eye's shone with sadness… but loneliness seemed to be the brightest emotion you could see in her eyes.__

No turning back  
No questions left to ask  
The tide is getting high  
The tide is getting higher  


A smile crept onto her delicate lips and her eye's shone through a different light. The night breeze didn't seem to affect her as she continued to move._  
_

_I'm not afraid  
I decided on this fate  
It's time to face the storm  
It's time to face the storm_

A small drop of rain landed in front of Hinata, but she gracefully dodged it. __

You live you learn  
And right now my scarlet letter burns  
But I won't hide  
I'll face what's mine  


Then another drop… and another… and it continue…

AN: Hoped you liked it, please message me and tell me what you think… thank you…


	2. Tenten's secret

* * *

Secrets of 4 best friends

* * *

Chapter 2: Ten-ten Yamamuri's secret 

Bull's eye… Yet another dart had successfully hit its target. Ten-ten heaved a sigh as she through her last dart carelessly before turning around to look in her pale green dresser. Her image shone above it in a mirror covered with some pictures.

One picture in particular had stuck out. A picture of a young girl smiling joyfully with two little boys, but Ten-ten ignored it. She made her way to the window, just above her bed and stared at the rain.

"Hinata's not home yet…" Sakura's voice came from out side the wooden bedroom door. Ten-ten made her way to her door. As soon she had opened it, Sakura had turned around to leave.

"Ever sense then," Ten-ten began.

"I still wondered." Ino continued as she walked out of her room, hearing the conversation that had just began.

"If we did the right thing?" Sakura finished for her friends. Her gaze never leaving the polished floor.

"We already went over this… This is for the better." Sakura said solemnly as she made her way to the stairs, her socks never dragging.

"I miss him, just as much as you miss them." Ino stated as she stared at her brunet friend, before walking back into her room.

Ten-ten grabbed her gym bag and walked towards there garage. Her green Ferrari was quietly sitting by it's self by the curve of the street. She hoped in and started to drive towards the Hyuga gym.

* * *

She parked her car by the entrance and slowly made her way into the gym. She was greeted by a young man with a bowl cut hair and caterpillar like eyebrows.

"Hey Ten-ten-san!" The man greeted as he watched her walk by him.

"Lee…" She said quietly… It was the same as ever. Ten-ten never was the one to talk, especially to boys… At least that's what Lee, and Neji thought.

"Hinata's not here." Neji stated as he watched the young girl walk past him, her brown eye's empty of any emotions.

"O.K." was all she said before heading for the door. The two young men watched as Ten-ten walked out of there gym.

* * *

Ten-ten parked her car in her garage and noticed that Ino's bike was gone. She made her way up the stairs towards her room.

Ten-ten grabbed her walkman and her bows and arrow, before walking down the stairs towards there backyard. She turned her walkman to full blast and began to aim for her target.

A few feet away were a small target, hung on a tree. It was barely within site.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

It was there song… just for the three of them… She shot the arrow… bull's eye…

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound_

Ten-ten took a glance at the target… Her friends… It was thanks to them that she had something other then Lee to take her anger out on… A small giggle escaped her lips as she readied to shoot again.

_And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue_

A strand of Ten-ten's wet hair fell in front of her eyes, as she let go, and another bully's eye was made… A tear slowly slid down her pale skin. Her pale eyed prince use to listen to this song… and eventually got her addicted to it as well…

_Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

So many memories… all from one song… It had been already a year sense she lost them… her two first friends… her prince and her clown…

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

She wanted them back… she wants to be able to spend just a bit more time with them… like before… before they changed… like they use to be…

The rain washed her tears away… yet it seemed to have kept her broken heart and

sad ness where it always was… in her eyes...

* * *

AN: Hope u guys liked it… thanks for the review 


End file.
